Brother
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Jason Ramon is a young duelist who is invited to compete in the Fortune Cup. But when a secret is reviled that he is related to the Black Rose, Jason's not only in it to win it but to find out the origins of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Brother, a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic**

**Hey everyone, DisnyAnimefan94 here bringing you my first Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's multi-chapter project. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**

**Chapter 1: Secrets Reviled**

"Now attack my dragon!" a young boy shouted as his duel monster dragon attacked its opponent directly ending the duel.

"Wow another great duel Jason." A blonde girl saywalking over to him.

"Thanks Ashley." Jason said as he walked over to his opponent. "Kevin that was a great duel." He said giving a hand to his friend to help him get up.

"Thanks Jay, but as always you always come out on top." Kevin said causing Jason to blush a bit.

"Jason!" another boy said running over to him.

"What is it Michael?" Jason said looking over to him.

"You're mom and dad just called, they said you need to come home right away, it's important." He said as Jason nodded as he then grabbed his skateboard.

"Hey guys I'll see you all later" he said as he rode off. He then arrived home which was a small simple house with a small front and back yard. "Mama, Papa, I'm home." He said as he was greeted by his parents.

"Ah, mi mijo welcome home." His mother said hugging him.

"Hola mama." Jason greeted her in Spanish. Jason was raised into a Latino family so they taught the Spanish language and he nailed it perfectly.

"Jason, you're padre is in the living room." She said as they both walked into the living room where his father was waiting for him as on the table in front of their couch was a box and on top of the box was an envelope.

"Hello son." His father said as Jason sat down with him.

"Hello papa." Jason said as he looked down on the box and envelope. "What's with the box and envelope?" he asked.

"Well you might want to open the envelope first." His father said "You'll find out soon enough." Jason then took the envelope opened it and began reading the letter.

**Dear Jason Ramon,**

**You're dueling skills have caught our attention. As the youngest National Duel Monster's champion from the States we invite you to come to New Domino City and compete in the Fortune Cup Tournament. Should you win, you will become the number one contender to face off against New Domino City's number one duelist Jack Atlas. We will receive you message by midnight of you respectable time zone by the time you receive this letter. We look forward to hearing your answer.**

**Sincearly,**

**Director Rex Goodwin.**

"Wow a chance to duel against Jack Atlas? That's great!" Jason said. He had heard about Jack Atlas and everyone was saying that he should challenge Jack to a duel though he would but that idea into consideration. But as he looked up he saw a sad look on his parents. "Mamma, Pappa, what's wrong, aren't you happy?"

"We are mijo." His mother said with a sad smile on her face. "We're proud that you have a chance to duel in this tournament, it's just about the place that it's in."

"What about it?" Jason asked "It's just New Domino City." His parents just looked at each other and nodded.

"The thing is son; New Domino City is where you come from." His father said as this confused Jason even more.

"What are you talking about, I'm not from New Domino, and I'm from here Coast City, California."

"No Mijo," her mother said "The truth is, we're not your real parents."

**To Be Continued….**

**Next time on Brother: Jason's mother and father reveal secrets that were kept from him for fourteen years. What secrets will he find? Find out next time. **

**Next time on Brother: True Origins**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here and I want to say thank you all for the reviews for my first chapter. I apologize if it sounded too short of a start, but I will try to make future ones longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 2: True Origins**

"What do you mean I'm not your son?" Jason asked his parents in disbelief. "I have always been your son for 13 years. You fed me, raise me, and care for me. After all this time why are you telling me now that you two are not my real parents?"

"The truth is mijo, we just wanted to keep you safe." Jason's 'mother' told him.

"Keep me safe? Safe from what?" Jason asked as his 'parents' looked at each other and gave a nod as they opened the cardboard box and gave him a photo. In the photo was a man with brown hair just like him and a women with red hair holding a baby in her arms. "Are these my real parents?" he asked his 'parents' as they both nodded as Jason's 'mother' began grabbing a box of tissues wiping the tears from her eyes. "But why and how?" Jason asked as his 'father' began explaining while comporting his wife.

"It all started way before you were born son." He started to explain. "All four of us were friends back in college when your real mother and father came here. For four years we were all best friends. They even took us to New Domino City to spend some time with them with their families. After we all graduate, your parents went back to New Domino City and got married just like us." His 'father' said as he kissed his wife on the cheek. "We both moved on to live happy lives especially for your parents when they found out they were having a baby. When the baby came it was reviled to be a baby girl, your older sister." He then pulled out another picture out of the box and gave it to Jason as he looked at it to see a little girl with short red hair just like her mother. "Her name is Akiza." Jason's 'father' said. "And to your parents it was like a blessing to have a little girl like her come into your parents' lives. But then something happened, something that even your parents were not prepared for."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Jason asked worried now that things were going to sound bad if it involved his now older sister.

"Jason, remember the condition you have when you're playing with your friends with that card game?" Jason's 'mother' asks him as Jason nodded. It happened back when Jason was just seven years old; whenever he dueled something always bad happened. Everyone in the small Coast City town were scared of him as he was scared of himself until one of the elderly people of the city helped him control his condition. "Well your sister had the same thing when she was younger." His 'mother' continued "When she was three years old she dueled your father when she first started playing when she accidently hurt him." Jason's eyes widen now knowing he wasn't the only one with the condition. "Your parents tried to keep it a secret from people but her condition just kept coming back even scaring kids so much that they started to call her a witch." Jason soon felt sad and sorry for his older sister thinking that there are people out there like the people in the city who would go on and call her a witch.

"So what does this have to do with me?" Jason asked now knowing about his real family now wanting to know how this all had to do with him.

"Well, after your sister was reviled with her condition was when your mother was pregnant with you. They were afraid that your sister was going to hurt you too, so they kept the pregnancy a secret from her." Jason's 'father' continued explaining. "So they decided to keep a long distance from you and your family so they called us to keep you safe. And we have for 13 years like you said we fed you, loved you and raise you. We were planning on telling you when you got older but when the letter came in for you we knew that we couldn't keep it a secret for long." Jason nodded now understanding everything what they told him but there was just one more thing.

"And my sister." Jason began, "What happened to her?" His 'parents' then looked at each other wondering if they should tell him the fate of his older sister but since they told him everything else they might as well tell him the rest about his sister.

"Well you sister ran away from home after an accident happened at a school called Duel Academy, they haven't heard from her since." His 'father' told him. "But Jason I know that you want to now go find your parents and sister as well as compete in the Fortune Cup but if you don't want to because of your sister possibility still on the loose with the same condition as yours but untamed and powerful, the decision must be yours." Jason was now stuck with his decision. He really wanted to go and compete in the tournament but with his sister possibly still in the city and the reality that people in the city now not taking people like him and his sister not lightly because of their condition now made him want to think about his choice for a little while longer.

"I will think about going to the tournament longer." He said earning a nod from his foster parents now that time was not in his side with the deadline was coming up tonight he had to make his choice soon and fast.

**Next time on Brother: Jason goes through his decision of whether or not to compete in the Fortune Cup. So he goes to his friends and his long time mentor for advise on his next move. But what will the now Izinski child decide? Next Time, Jason's decision.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Wow over 100 views and 2 following on my Brother story. Thank you everyone for the support for this story. So let's get on with Chapter 3 of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Just this story and this story's OC.**

**Chapter 3: Jason's Decision **

Later that day Jason and his three friends met at the playground where they played as kids. Jason told them all his story and they were all shocked and surprised when he told them he was adopted.

"So let me get this straight." Michael told Jason who wanted to get what he heard right. "Your parents who you were living with this whole time aren't your parents and you're really from New Domino City?" Jason nodded as Ashley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wow we're really sorry to hear about that." She said as Jason said nothing but gave her a smile.

"So how is this going to affect you choice of going to the Fortune Cup?" Kevin asked him.

"I really don't know." Jason said unsure. "My dad, well I guess I can call him my foster dad said that ever since my sister has the same condition as me, my real parents said that they don't take people like her or me likely." He said with a sigh. "I really want to be in the tournament for a chance to duel against Jack, but would if during the middle of a duel I lose control? Then people will brand me as dangerous and will tell the other duelist to get rid of me."

"That's not true Jason." Ashley said to her friend. "People here were afraid of your condition at one time but thanks to Kevin's grandfather, people now like you and understand now that your condition is what makes you, you. And besides your condition has been in control and when you dueled at Regionals and Nationals they never went off."

"That's it then!" Kevin said as Jason and the other two looked at their friend. "Jason go visit my grandfather, he'll help you just like last time." Jason smiled and nodded as he got off the swing he was on.

"Alright Kev, I'll go see your grandpa." He said as he then went to put on a helmet and safety gear as he hopped on his skateboard and rode off.

"Later Jay –Ray!" he heard his friends call out to him. Jay-Ray stood for his first and last name Jason and Ramon that Michael gave him when they were kids. Jason rode his skateboard to the beach which wasn't far from the playground and to where Kevin's grandfather lived at. Kevin's grandfather owned a house on the edge of the beach and was considered the spiritual leader of the small Coast City for being very wise which he admits came from his father. Jason finally arrived at Kevin's grandfather's house and knocked on the door which opened to revile the elderly man's face.

"Ah, hello Jason." Kevin's grandfather said.

"Hello Simon." Jason said. When Jason first met Kevin's grandfather he called him by his last name but he insisted to be called by his first name.

"You're parents called me saying you might come to visit me so I went to the store to buy your favorite orange soda." Simon said as he invited Jason in to his house as Jason walked in and sat on the couch in the living room and Simon went to fill up a cup of soda for his guest. "So on to business." Simon said handing him a glass of soda. "You're parents reviled the truth to you today didn't they?" He asked as Jason nodded. "And now that you know the truth you want to go to New Domino City to go search for your real family but are worried that people there will ridicule you like the people did here a few years ago correct?"

"That's not all that I'm worried about." Jason said as he continued to explain the situation. "What if my sister is still there and I'm forced to use my gift to protect me and might hurt people at the same time?" Jason asked.

"Well if I know anything is that you won't use your gift to hurt people including this sister of yours." Simon said to assure Jason. "But just remember this young one. Everything in our life happens for a reason, all you have to decide is what happens next. And if your decision is to go to the city to compete in the tournament and you ever feel alone just let the spirits of the earth and the energy from your friends and family guide you." Jason smiled and nodded and hugged his mentor and friend.

"Thank you Simon." Jason said "I think I know what my decision will be." He said as he then walked out of the house and hopped on his skateboard and looked back and waved goodbye and skated home. When he got home he found his parents working in the kitchen preparing dinner. They looked at him as he stared back and gave them a nod. They nodded back as Jason's foster mom try to hold back tears knowing what her foster son's decision was. Jason walked over to the phone and dialed the number provided in the letter as it answered.

"Hello, Mina Simington." The women on the other side answered.

"Yes this is Jason Ramon, I want to accept the invite to the tournament." Jason said.

"Okay Mr. Ramon we will arrange plans for your flight tickets and plans for you to stay at a hotel of your choosing." Mina said as Jason felt a tap on his shoulder to look up to see his foster father asking him to hand the phone over to him as Jason nodded and gave it to him.

"Hello this is Jason's father I like to say that there is someone we know in New Domino City we know of who Jason will be staying with." He said as Mina answered.

"Okay Jason's father we'll just send over the flight tickets." She answered as they both hung up the phone.

"Well I better get ready when the tickets come then." Jason said as he hugged his faster parents and went over to his room to get ready for the long trip. In New Domino City the blue haired girl named Mina walked to a room where a door was labeled "Director" and knocked on it.

"Come in." a male answered on the other side answered as Mina walked in and up to a desk where a man with long grey silver hair was.

"Director Goodwin, the boy who you requested from America has accepted the invitation to compete in the Fortune Cup." Mina said.

"Very good Mina, now why don't you go see how our champion is doing." The Director said as Mina bowed and walked out of the room. _Now we will see if this young man is a signer. _Goodwin thought to himself. _If the stories about young Mr. Ramon are true then he must be a psychic duelist like the others around New Domino City so we must extract that power to see if he is one. _Goodwin however was not the only one who was interested in Jason as one of the staff workers who just started there was on the phone with someone.

"Sir, the boy has made the exception to enter the tournament." He said to someone on the other line.

"Very good, return to base, we will wait until we make our next move." He said as he hung up.

**Next time on Brother: Enter Blister.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and wow now over 200 views and 4 followers now thanks you guys. So here we go with another chapter of Brother going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 4: Enter Blister**

After a few weeks of waiting, the airplane tickets to New Domino City had finally arrived. The information on the tickets stated that the plane ride would be the next day so Jason had the entire day getting ready, packing the essentials which included his deck and duel disk. When the day of his flight finally arrived, his foster parents drove him to the local airport where he met up with his three friends and mentor.

"Good luck in the tournament Jason." Ashly said hugging her friend.

"Yeah! Win one for Coast City and the US Jay!" Kevin told him patting him on the back earning a laugh from everyone. He then turned to his mentor, Kevin's grandfather and hugged him.

"Just remember to have fun," he told Jason as he nodded "That's what this card game is all about after all. Oh and one more thing." Simon said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a duel monster card and handed it to him. "This card I found when I was lost in a storm when traveling up the mountain in my youth. I heard a voice coming from this card saying it will protect someone with a good heart, and you Jason you have a good heart." He nodded and took the card and putting the card in his deck box. He then turned into to his parents as they both went into a group hug.

"Just be careful mejo." His foster mother told him.

"I will be." He said as he hugged her. He then turned to his father and nodded him.

"So who will I be looking for in the city?" He asked his father as he gave him a photograph.

"His name is Blister, he owes me a favor when I saved his skin when I first went to New Domino City." He said earning a nudge from his wife. "Just remember son, we might have not been you real parents but we love you no matter what." Jason smiled as he heard an announcement over the speakers for last call for boarding.

"Well that's my flight." Jason said as he gave one last hug to everyone and went and hopped on his plane and soon took off. The flight had a stop for those who were traveling to New Domino City. The plane would land on the Hawaiian island where Jason got off and got on another plane heading for the city as he had a second ticket for the flight. For the remainder of the flight, Jason slept until an announcement came over the speakers that they would be landing shortly. As he reached over for his seatbelt, he spotted an island on his side where he was sitting. "What's that?" he asked himself when the person sitting next to him spoke up.

"That's the Satelite, it's where most of the trash from New Domino City go to." The man said. "It was once part of the city at one time when it was old Domino City." He said which sparked Jason's curiously some more.

"What happened?" he asked as the man next to him answered his question.

"Some scientific experiment which went wrong split the city in two. One half became the Satalite and the other became the newly reconstructed New Domino City." He said as Jason just looked down at the island some more feeling bad for anyone who lived there. Finally the plane touched down at the NDC airport as Jason grabbed his belongings and went out to the lobby where he saw someone holding a sign with his name. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and also sporting a combo facial hair (**I'm not sure what you call that**) and Jason walked over to him.

"Jason Ramon?" he asked as Jason nodded.

"That's me." Jason asked as the man gave him a smile and shook Jason's hand.

"I'm Blister, your dad told me you were coming so I made the preparations so we could meet up." He said as he helped Jason carrying his bags.

"So how do you know my dad?" Jason asked. "He said you owed him a favor one time after he saved you skin." He continued on saying earning a soft chuckle from Blister.

"He helped me in a tag duel one time when I met him so I told him I owed him a favor." Blister answered as they walked out of the airport and to what looked like a motorcycle.

"Whoa, I've never seen a motorcycle like that before." Jason said in amazement.

"That's because it's not a motorcycle, it's a duel runner." Blister responded as placed Jason's bags in a sidecar while Jason would be riding behind Jason. This was the first time Jason had seen a duel runner in his life. He had seen them on TV while watching Turbo Duels on TV but never one in person. They soon took off as Jason held on as tightly as he could to Blister as they then arrived at an apartment building. They got of the runner and carried the bags up to where Blister was living. "Welcome to my home." Blister said as Jason looked around the room which looked a bit run downed but it was still suitable. "Feel free to food and drinks and a bit of TV, and you can get on my laptop if you want to get connected with your friends back home." he said pointing to a green laptop as Jason nodded. The phone soon rang as Blister picked it up and nodded and then hung up. "Hey Jase, I've got an errand to run to will you be okay alone here?" he asked as Jason nodded as Blister walked out of the apartment room. Jason quickly got on to Blister's laptop and began searching for information about his family. The first thing he looked up on a search engine website was the name Izinski as there were links to one man, Senator Hideo Izinski. He clicked on one of the links which had a whole lot of information on his real father. On the website it said that his father was running for re-election in the Senate and he and his wife who was also Jason's mom was out of the city traveling on the campaign trail. Jason began getting frustrated now that his real parents were not in the city so he could find them after the tournament was over with. As he continued reading the article on his father, Jason found a section that today was two years since his daughter Akiza disappeared as there was a link about her as Jason clicked on it. What Jason found surprised him, much like himself Akiza was an A+ student from the Slifer Dorm at New Domino City's Duel Academy always getting great scores on her exams but that all changed during a duel with a Senior Obelisk blue student as she dealt real life damage which got all the students at the academy fearful of her which may had led to her disappearance. As Jason continued reading the article, he read that Akiza reappeared only now she was known as the Black Rose which shares the same name with her signature card Black Rose Dragon and became a terror of the city due to her powers. Jason was shocked and wondered why his parents didn't do anything to stop her and also grew worried. If he went out to find his parents that could lead Akiza to come after them and he would put them all at risk if his own condition broke out. Jason was then interrupted when the door opened up and he quickly got off line and put down Blister's laptop as he turned to the door to see Blister himself.

"Jason there's someone I like you to meet." He said as he stepped aside as a man with spiky hair with golden steaks on them and a mark on his right eye who looked about five years older than Jason come in. "Jason Ramon, meet Yusie Fudo."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Brother, Jason and Blister team up with Yusie to recapture his Duel Runner. But when Blister lets Jason in the care of Yusie, what is the fate of our young hero? Next time on Brother: A Friends Promise. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here. Now I'm up to 400+ views and now 5 followers I just want to thank you all one again for supporting me in this story. Now let's get things started on the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, just this story and its OC**

**Chapter 5: A Friends Promise**

"Jason Ramon, meet Yusie Fudo." Blister said as Jason took a good look at the man.

"So you're Jason huh?" Yusie asked as Jason nodded. "It's an honor to meet you, we've heard about you back at the Satellite, you have an inspiration on our kids." He said as Jason just blushed never thinking he would be an inspiration for others. At that moment Jason noticed bright lights outside of Blister's apartment.

"What's going on Blister?" Jason asked as Blister just headed to his laptop.

"Don't worry kid," Blister said "They're just looking for some criminal they can't find, but don't worry the guy won't come here." He then turned his attention back to Yusie asking him why he asked for him.

"I need to get into the Security Compound to get back my duel runner." Jason was shocked at this while Blister stayed calm.

"Why Yusie?" Jason asked as Yusie turned to him to respond.

"Sorry kid I can't answer that question for you, it's a bit personal for me." Yusie answered as Jason nodded understanding where he was coming from. While Blister was doing what Jason called "the adult stuff" he noticed that Yusie was eyeballing a photograph of what looked like a young Blister and a man next to him and below the photo graph was a beat up old duel monsters card.

"Hey Blister were you a duelist?" Yusie asked him but as Blister looked back he got mad at the spiked haired man and told him to put it back.

"So you were a turbo duelist too Blister?" Jason asked getting into the conversation only to get turned down by Blister as he told Yusie to come over to see the progress on how he was going to get his duel runner back. When they were done, Blister noticed how late it was so he offered Yusie to stay the night. Blister got a few blankets and gave some to both Yusie and Jason to sleep on as Jason as well as Yusie couldn't help but wonder why was Blister angry at them about the guy they noticed in the picture. The next day the three woke up as Blister help Yusie out with the things he would need to get into the compound.

"Hey Yusie," Jason asked as the spiked haired man looked at him "I know you told me getting your runner back was personal but can you at least tell me one of the reasons why?" he asked as Yusie smiled at him.

"Well Jase, I guess I could tell you." Yusie said with a smile "I'm doing this for my friends who are stuck back in the Satellite and I'm taking back what's mine." Blister just scoffed at this but when Yusie looked back at the photo of him and the guy Blister gave up.

"His name was Aero, him and I were at the top of our game in Turbo Tag Duels in the Semi-Pro leagues." Blister said as he continued his story "Then one day on a practice run we got into an accident, I was able to walk away but Aero wasn't so lucky." He said, he wanted to continue on about how friendship means nothing but then he remembered Jason was in the room too so he stopped and remembered that Jason was living a far better life than the one he or Yusie were living in and probably had a lot of good friends and quickly dropped the subject. "Look Yusie, just get in, get out and don't get caught." He said getting back on the topic of getting Yusie's duel runner back as Yusie nodded.

"I'll find a way to tell you guys I made it out of this okay." Yusie said as both Blister and Jason nodded as Yusie walked out the door. The kept an eye on him as he walked out of the building only to see someone on a duel runner driving up slowly behind him.

"Shouldn't we warn Yusie?" Jason asked worried for the young man.

"Nah, Yusie will do fine on his own if he follows the directions I gave him." Blister said walking away from the window while Jason looked on worried for the young man. It was soon getting late just as Blister knew it was soon around the time Yusie entered the compound and get his duel runner back. As time grew on Jason began growing worried for Yusie. Sure he just met him yesterday but he knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," Jason finally said "Yusie should have found a way by now to tell us he's alright." He said as Blister tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry Jason, with my help Yusie should've gotten out by now. I'm sure he's probably on his way back to his friends or something." Blister said as Jason just shook his head.

"But he would have left us a sign, unless…" Jason stopped and gave a worried look to Blister. "That guy on the duel runner." He said as Blister just gave him a blank stare.

"What about him?" Blister said.

"He was following Yusie probably all day," Jason said "If that guy knew where he was going he could call the police to set up a trap for Yusie. Blister we got to do something!" he said as Blister nodded and grabbed his helmet.

"I'll go and check up on him see if he's doing alright." Blister said as Jason followed.

"I'm coming too." Jason said as Blister stopped him.

"Not this time kid, this is my work and I don't want you to get involved." Blister said but then Jason quickly stepped in the way of Blister.

"Blister, I want to go help Yusie." Jason said with crossing his arms. "I know this sounds crazy, but I know we haven't known him for less than a day, but I already feel like he's a new friend of mine." He said looking up at Blister "Besides he promised both of us that he will contact both of us if he made it out of this one." Blister just sighed and looked away for a minute before he looked at Jason.

"Alright, you can come." He said earning a small cheer from Jason. "But if anything happens I have to drop you off and try to make your way back here, understand?" He asked as Jason nodded.

"So anyway of finding out where the compound is?" Jason asked as they walked out and got on Blister's duel runner.

"Yes." Blister answered. "I managed to plant a tracking signal on Yusie's duel runner while looking for it in the compound." He said turning on a devise that had a blinking light on it. They got on the duel runner and then rode off to the compound. When they arrived, they drove up slowly as they soon saw the place was filled with police officers all over the place. "Don't worry Jason, there's another way into the compound." Said Blister as he slow drove to another entrance trying not to get the guards attention. They soon were able to get in thanks to Blister's hacking and soon where inside the compound. As they drove in Blister looked down at the tracking devise and gasped. "Oh no!" he exclaimed catching Jason's attention.

"What is it Blister?" Jason asked in concern for Yusie.

"It's Yusie, every time he tries to make an exit attempted one of the doors keeps closing on him." He said earning a gasp from Jason. "And that's not all, apparently he's been forced into a turbo duel an he's not doing so well." Blister soon saw where Yusie was heading as he had to think of something fast. "I'm going to try to contact Yusie on the frequency he's using." Blister said as he then got in contact with the Satellite duelist. "Yusie you have to make it through the elevator!" he said earning a shocked look from Jason and a 'what?' from Yusie. "Do it!" Blister said as he then looked down to see Yusie made it through the elevator doors. At that same moment the area around them began to change as Jason looked around worried.

"Blister what's going on?" he asked worried.

"Don't worry Jason, this is the effect due to the field spell known as Speed World, a card Turbo duelist using. Right now Yusie and his opponent are on their way to our location." As he said that, a roar of an engine was heard in the distance. "And here they are, you better hold on tight Jason." He said as he reeved up the engine of the runner and sped off.

"Blister, where are we going?" Jason asked as they began driving up the levels of the floor they were on.

"We're going to surprise that duelist Yusie is dueling by ambushing him in order for Yusie to get away and cancel the Speed World effect." He said as they soon saw Yusie coming their way just a level below them as they saw his opponent. When Jason looked down he was right, it was the man from before when Yusie went off to get his duel runner.

"Now, hold on tight!" Blister called out as he then jumped off the rail and landed right next to the duelist and gave him a hard bump making him spin out of control.

"Blister, Jason!" Yusie said in relive to see the two he saw earlier.

"I came to see my handy work pay off." Blister said right away. "If word got out that you were caught, it would be bad on my reputation. Also Jason wanted to tag along to see if you were okay, but make no mistake just because I came to save you doesn't mean you're my friend."

"Tell me about Aero." Yusie said as Blister decided to give in and tell him and Jason. As Blister said they were once part of a semi-pro turbo duel league and where at the top of their game. But then one day when some men came over to give him a push he took the deal and left Aero behind. Apparently Aero heard about the deal and one day while they were in a practice duel with another team, Aero screwed up which lead to the accident. Afterword Aero was sent to the hospital but before that he gave Blister their signature monster card and to Blister he thought it was Aero's way of saying they were through and Blister gave up on friendship.

"I didn't want to tell you this because of Jason here." Blister said as Jason looked at him confused.

"But why me?" Jason asked.

"Because I didn't want to give you the wrong idea Jason. You're still young and still have more to learn about life and I don't want you to end up like me, hurt and alone." He said earning a smile from Jason.

"But Blister don't you see?" Yusie then cut in. "That's why Aero never wanted to hurt you." He said referring back to Blister's story. The moment was soon interrupted when the officer chasing Yusie caught up with them. The duel then resumed as Yusie focused his attention back on his opponent. Jason was amazed at Yusie's strategy as he was able to synchro summon his strongest monster. But the officer wouldn't have it as he began to ram into Yusie's duel runner so he could knock him off and not finish his turn. Blister and Jason gasped as they wanted to find a way to help Yusie.

"Jason hold on tight!" Blister yelled out as Jason nodded and put his grip around Blister tighter. Blister then rammed into the officer.

"Yusie now…"

"Yusie take Jason with you!" Blister said cutting off Jason.

"What?" Yusie and Jason both said at the same time.

"Jason I know I told your father that I would take care of you. But if Yusie's attack hits and the officer goes down we go down and I don't want to see you in Juvenile Hall, so I need you to jump on Yusie's duel runner and don't worry Yusie will catch you." Blister said as Jason muttered Blister's name. "Don't worry about me kid, I'll be fine. After all isn't that what friends do?" he said earning a nod from both Jason and Yusie. Jason then slowly got stood where he was sitting and just as the officer was going to grab Jason, he jumped off Blister's duel runner as Yusie quickly put his arm out and quickly grabbed him and pulled him onto his duel runner. Yusie then finished his attack and won the duel as he and Jason saw both Blister and the officer go down.

"Blister!" Jason cried out to his friend as he was helpless to help him.

"Yusie, Jason just keep going!" Blister called out to them. "And Jason don't worry I will find you!" he said. As Yusie kept riding he found a ramp that lead to an opening which they went through only to meet with a bunch of police officers who were shocking them. The shocks then blinding both Jason and Yusie as they couldn't see where they were going as they soon crashed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Next time on Brother: Yusie and Jason are taken in by twins. But things only turn worse as Yusie has amnesia and Jason can't tell the twins who they really are. Can Jason and the twins help Yusie regain his memories? Next time on Brother: Top Twins**

**Jason: Hey everyone, Jason Ramone here. Check out my good friend Ryan Oliver in the sequel to "Riding the Wave" called "Carnival Wave" next Saturday on DisneyAnimefan94's page. But don't worry, Yusie and I will be back soon to continue my story in New Domino City. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
